


Nuestro Departamento

by daisuke_leps



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuke_leps/pseuds/daisuke_leps
Kudos: 2





	1. Mi nuevo roomie.

He vivido durante dos años en esta casa, en ocasiones he llegado a tener compañía, pero jamás alguien con quien compartir este lugar. Ciertamente es una linda vivienda. Hace año y medio después de haber renunciado a mi trabajo, remodelé la accesoria más grande de la casa y la convertí en una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería con muebles antiguos y toques clásicos.

Cada semana intento conseguir un nuevo postre para vender, podría decirse que ver programas de repostería, leer libros dedicados a esta arte se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo. Mis dos empleados, Edwin e Irving, me animan todos los días con un buen trabajo y a veces prueban mis experimentos gastronómicos. 

Aunque la mayor parte de la planta baja es mi área de trabajo, existe igualmente un pequeño garaje donde guardo los carros que recibí por parte de mi padre cuando me mudé a este lugar. La parte superior de la vivienda es mi hogar, aunque más bien parece un ático bien adornado. 

Un día de invierno, con las fiestas decembrinas cerca, decidí darles el día a mis trabajadores y dedicarme solamente a los pedidos que me llegaban por correo que serían entregados ese fin de semana. En el desayunador tenía colocada la laptop para checar los pedidos realizados y los faltantes, con el fin de facilitarme las cosas y no alejarme demasiado de la cocina. También, tenía abierta en una ventana del explorador un perfil de la red social más popular, con el mismo fin, para recibir pedidos o conversar con algunos amigos si se daba el caso.

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña ventanita de conversación se abrió con el siguiente mensaje “Hola Klaus, hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Cómo estás?”. El nombre del sujeto era Alexander Klein, un amigo qué había hecho durante mis estudios de universidad, aunque no estudiábamos la misma carrera, nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Me acerqué al ordenador y escribí, “Hola Alex, es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos o conversamos; he estado muy bien y me ha ido increíble. ¿Tu cómo has estado?”. Mientras esperaba la respuesta continúe con mis deberes; ya casi terminaba todos los pedidos, solamente me faltaba una pequeña tarta para una joven pareja que deseaba pasar una linda tarde de sábado en el parque.   
No había escuchado sonido alguno por parte de la máquina, así que decidí revisarla y noté que ya había una respuesta en la ventana. “No tan bien, deseo mudarme cerca de mi trabajo y no encuentro un departamento. Por cierto, no te había dicho que por fin me contrataron en el estudio donde quería trabajar. Las oficinas se encuentran en el centro de la zona cultural de la ciudad. Por eso deseo mudarme, aunque sé que la zona es cara y encontrar un lugar accesible no es fácil.”

El mensaje me había dejado sorprendido y emocionado. Mi casa estaba en el centro de la zona cultural de la ciudad y posiblemente conocía el estudio al que se refería. Animatic Studio, se dedica a producir, animar y traducir la mayor parte de los videos y películas animadas del país. Ciertamente, decir que Animatic es un simple estudio es una ofensa, la empresa se había fundado hace cinco años y ya cuenta con “estudios” en toda la región. Además, algunos de sus empleados vienen los viernes por la tarde a disfrutar de un buen té y una rebanada de pastel. 

“Si te refieres a Animatic, yo vivo cerca de las oficinas, en Garden Street, 123. Deberías de venir a visitarme uno de estos días.” Mientras terminaba de escribir escuche la campana del horno, indicándome que la tarta ya estaba lista. Saqué la charola y la coloqué cerca de algunos de los pedidos para dejarlos reposar antes de empaquetarlos.

Tome la computadora y una taza de café recién hecho y me dirigí al sofá para seguir platicando con Alex, cuando coloque el ordenador sobre la mesa de noche, genero un pequeño sonido notificándome que había recibido una contestación. “Pues hoy puedo ir a verte, termina mi jornada a las 7:00 pm y mañana descanso, así que puedo pasar a saludar.”

Me alegro mucho su respuesta, tenía ya tres años de no verlo, podría decirse que desde que me mude a esta casa no lo he visto. “Me encantaría. Puedes venir, será fácil llegar y reconocer el lugar, vivo donde está la cafetería Antique.” Deje la taza en la mesa y regrese a la cocina a checar mis postres. Confirmando que todo había salido perfecto, empaquete los primeros, los cuales ya estaban fríos y los lleve al refrigerador de la cocina de la planta baja.

Al regresar note otros avisos en la pantalla de la computadora, termine de empaquetar y regrese a la sala. “Si la ubico, he pasado por ahí. Entonces me apurare para salir lo más rápido posible, te veo en una hora. ¡Chao!”. Una hora, no había notado que ya eran las 6 de la tarde y que me había pasado todo el día cocinando y decorando pasteles. Regresé a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y me alivio el hecho de encontrarme dos rebanadas de mi último experimento. 

¿Debería preparar té o café?, era la duda que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Tanto el café como el té negro quedaban perfectos para una rebanada de selva negra. Al final, decidí hacer los dos, preparé la cafetera y la tetera que tenía, mientras buscaba la única vajilla que me quedaba en la casa para colocarla en una charola junto a la tetera, por si decidía que deseaba té. Cuando termine escuche un timbrazo de la puerta principal, al parecer mi invitado había llegado antes.

Antes de bajar, saque el pastel y lo deje en la mesa del comedor, tome las llaves y baje las escaleras. Al abrir me encuentro con un chico un tanto más alto que yo con un fleco largo, una camisa blanca, un saco en el brazo, pantalones a juego y zapatos negros.   
\- Hola Klaus, vaya sorpresa que me das.  
\- La sorpresa me la das tu Alex, no pensé que trabajaras por aquí.  
\- Ni yo sabía que residías por aquí, jajaja.  
\- Bueno, pasa. ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿sigues con Vlad o ya recapacitaste?  
\- Tú sigues siendo el mismo – entrando a la casa – sigo con Vladimir, pero… la relación no va tan bien.  
\- Lamento oír eso. Bueno déjame guiarte.  
Subimos y al estar arriba coloque su saco en un perchero que está a lado de la puerta que da al resto de la vivienda. Rápidamente entramos y lo guie hasta la sala.  
\- Toma asiento, ¿té o café?  
\- Café por favor, casi no me gusta el té.  
Esa pregunta ya me salía con naturalidad, a veces cuando Irving no se daba abasto con las mesas lo ayudaba mientras Erwin se encargaba de la caja. Cada vez eso se hacía más recurrente, cosa que me ha llevado a pensar en contratar un nuevo ayudante. Era una lástima desperdiciar el té, así que me serví una taza con té y la otra con café. Llevando las tazas a la mesa, me encontré con Alexander comiéndose su rebanada.  
\- ¡Que desesperado eres!  
\- Sabes que amo las cosas de chocolate, ¡además este selva negra esta delicioso! ¿Dónde lo compraste?  
\- Lo preparé yo, es mi último “experimento”. Debo de renovar el menú de manera continua para no aburrir a los clientes.  
\- De manera que la cafetería de abajo es tuya. ¿Cierto?  
\- Si, la abrí hace año y medio. Me ha ido bien con ella y además es muy cómodo no tener que estarme transportando para llegar a mi trabajo.  
Me senté enfrente de él para hacer amena la conversación y no estar incómodo, además de colocar las tazas en su lugar respectivo, aunque el café ya estaba de más para él, ya que casi se había terminado su rebanada.  
\- Dímelo a mí, hago una hora de camino para llegar hasta este lugar. Si eso no fuese poco, cuando salgo de trabajar siempre me encuentro a mucha gente en el transporte, es tedioso y cansado, por eso decidí mudarme.  
\- ¿Y por qué no te quedas con Vlad?  
\- No puedo, hace poco se mudó al noreste de la ciudad, así que… sería lo mismo, yo vivo del lado noroeste.  
\- No, entonces no te conviene. Amm… ¿Qué tal si vives aquí conmigo? Tengo una recamara para huéspedes y bueno, hay suficiente espacio para los dos, incluso si necesitas instalar un equipo de cómputo o una mesa de trabajo.  
Le retire su plato y le deje comerse mi rebanada, ya que hacía poco que había tomado un ligero aperitivo. Además, prefería degustar más mi té negro.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No sería una molestia? – Viéndome fijamente mientras intercambiaba los platos.  
\- ¡Claro! Realmente deseaba compañía en este lugar, a veces los fines de semana se vuelven silenciosos y bueno una ayuda de vez en cuando no estaría mal. ¿Qué dices?

Tome mi taza y deguste su contenido, tenía ya un rato de no probar un Earl Grey Jackson. No sabía que todavía tenía de ese tipo en la cocina. Aunque abajo está bien surtido, nunca me ha gustada quitar los ingredientes de su lugar, aun cuando los vuelva a rellenar.   
\- Pues sería una gran ayuda, si realmente me permites quedarme a vivir aquí. No te podría pagar mucho por ahora, pero… haré mi mejor intento.  
\- No te preocupes, con que puedas pagar tus gastos y ayudar un poco a mantener la casa con víveres, todo estará bien.   
\- Muchas gracias. Am… ¿me puedo mudar mañana? Como te dije, el sábado lo descanso, así que… sería un buen momento para cambiarme de residencia.  
\- Claro, mañana pasaría a recogerte.   
Me levante y tome un cuaderno que estaba en un taburete cercano. Lo coloque enfrente de él y le acerque un bolígrafo. – Apunta tu dirección. – Tome los platos y las tazas y los lleve a la cocina. Solamente los deje en el lavabo y regrese con mi invitado para encontrarlo de pie y con la libreta en su mano extendida.  
\- Ya ahí está, es Calle República, 83. ¿Todavía recuerdas donde es?  
\- Sí, me acuerdo.  
\- Bueno… entonces debo de irme para preparar las cosas, ha sido un gusto volver a verte y te agradezco mucho este favor que me estás haciendo.  
\- Será increíble tener a alguien por aquí, y no es nada, para eso son los amigos.  
Lo conduje a la puerta y espere en ella hasta que lo deje de ver. Después entre a la cafetería y comencé a notificarle a los clientes, que sus órdenes estaban listas y podían pasar por ellas cuando deseasen.


	2. La Mudanza.

Son las 6:30 de la mañana, todo estaba tranquilo en la casa, la ciudad comenzaba a despertarse, y yo preparado para comenzar un día largo. Todo estaba en orden para recibir al nuevo inquilino del lugar y yo debía de preparar el menú del día antes de ir por él. Era la primera vez que bajaba aquellas escaleras tan temprano, ni siquiera el día que me mude estaba tan emocionado por lo que iba a ocurrir.   
Mi anhelo se había cumplido, no era tan patético como comprar un perro, ni tampoco era tan dichoso como para decir que viviría conmigo mi pareja, pero por lo menos iba a convivir con uno de mis mejores amigos. 

Cuando abrí la cafetería pensé hasta en el más mínimo detalle, su decoración, su mobiliario, los individuos que deberían trabajar ahí, incluso hasta la seguridad que debía tener; por lo tanto, la idea de tener un espacio al aire libre se esfumo desde un principio. Poseía un pequeño circuito de cámaras que cuidaban el lugar, además de unas buenas cerraduras. Igualmente, los cristales eran gruesos para prevenir los golpes o “entradas” para los individuos no deseados.

Todos esos detalles fueron planeados para que a la hora de apertura no se notaran y el ambiente permaneciese tranquilo. El menú, por su puesto, era uno de esos elementos que le daban clase al local, ya que se tenía en consideración el decorado que llevaba cada uno. El día de hoy no sería la excepción, aunque los postres que se prepararían no serían tan detallados.

Las tartaletas de fruta de la pasión solamente llevarían un poco de crema batida, para los strudels de manzana lo más importante sería el tejido de la masa, creando un espacio adecuado para que su contenido no se derramase. El New York’s Cheesecake lleva unos pequeños rosetones de crema en su borde; el devil’s cake su decoración se hace con un simple ganage, y por último los especiales de la casa, los enrollados de fresa y frambuesa sólo llevan azúcar glas.

Todo esto me llevaría más de tres horas, pero si se preparan la mayoría de los ingredientes desde un día antes, se puede reducir el tiempo. Siendo las 6:20, debería de terminar antes de las 9:00 en punto. Dejaría una nota para mis empleados, para que realicen y abran el local en su horario y yo me sumaría a ellos cuando regresase con Alex. El tiempo paso demasiado rápido entre masas y rellenos dulces, todo el trabajo termino a las 8:55, incluso la redacción de la nota.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cafetería, pero primero debía colocar las cosas en los mostradores, mientras realizaba eso un joven de 19 años abrió la puerta. Edwin siempre llevaba temprano, le gustaba tener las cosas listas por lo menos una hora antes de abrir, pero este día llegaba demasiado temprano, siendo el horario de 11:00 a 7:00.  
\- Buenos días señor Klaus. – sonreía el castaño.  
\- Te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas “señor”, vamos apenas tengo 30 y no estoy casado.  
\- Jajaja, es cierto, disculpe. – colocando su abrigo en el perchero de empleados.  
\- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que llegaste temprano? – Saliendo de la cocina.  
\- Am… pues verá… ¡cierto!, el jueves no terminamos de hacer el servicio de limpieza y… llegue temprano para limpiar.  
\- Ok, bueno yo debo de salir, tengo que ir por un amigo que se mudara conmigo. Te dejaré a cargo hasta entonces, ¿entendido?  
\- No se preocupe señor Klaus, así será.  
\- Nos vemos al rato.

No alcance a escuchar su respuesta ya que estaba en la puerta cuando mencione lo último. Ciertamente no tenía motivo para dudar de su capacidad, era un chico hábil e inteligente. Estudiaba la universidad y será un buen administrador en el futuro. Aunque es algo tímido, sus cualidades físicas lo llevan a ser un imán para muchas mujeres. No por nada la mayoría de los clientes eran mujeres. Sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo delgado realmente le favorecían, sin embargo, era más pequeño que Irving. 

Decidí llevarme la camioneta en lugar del carro, el espacio que te brinda es mayor y es perfecto para una mudanza. Me aseguré de que todo estuviese en orden y que tuviese la suficiente gasolina en el carro. Tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar, así me di la oportunidad de pasar a una cafetería por unos cafés. Sabía que iba a encontrar tráfico por ser la hora de entrada laboral, pero al salir del área de oficinas todo se tornó más calmado y pude llegar a mi destino incluso con 15 minutos de antelación.

No deseaba apurar las cosas, conocía perfectamente a Alex y el sueño es algo sagrado para él, así que debió haber preparado las cosas desde el día de ayer. Tomé uno de los dos cafés. Algunos dirán que no sé apreciar el café, pero prefiero los sabores dulces, así que es raro que tome un café americano, prefiriendo cappuccino de moka, caramelo, o algún otro sabor suave. El frío de invierno lograba que la bebida adquiriese un sabor diferente. Dentro de pocos días será navidad y en la noche está pronosticado que nieve.

Cuando pasaron los 15 minutos restantes, salí del carro, me acerqué y llamé a la puerta. Fueron unos segundos los que transcurrieron entre el sonido del timbre y el girar del pomo de la puerta.  
\- Creí que no te dignarías a bajar de tu camioneta hasta que yo saliese.  
\- Buenos días Alex, pensé que no tenías mucho de haberte despertado y no quería apresurarte.  
\- Jajaja, buenos días Klaus. Tengo más de media hora esperando tu llegado, increíblemente me desperté temprano el día de hoy. Me entusiasma la idea de mudarme y conocer otros lugares… aunque sean dentro de la misma ciudad.

Su respuesta me había impresionado, nuestra emoción era la misma, parecíamos dos pequeños niños que estaban deseosos porque uno se quedase a dormir en casa de otro para una fiesta. El día de hoy lucía totalmente diferente al previo, su vestimenta no era formal. Su chamarra café hacía resaltar su rostro juvenil y sus ojos del mismo color; su bufanda hacia juego con sus pantalones y sus botines. En cambio, mi vestimenta no variaba mucho, mi traje con chaleco era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado. Sólo ciertos días me daba el lujo de usar ropa que no tuviese algo que ver con mi cafetería.  
\- ¿Es mucho lo que te vas a llevar? – acercándome a la camioneta para abrir la cajuela.  
\- Sólo unas cajas con ropa y artículos personales, no es mucho. Decidí dejar algunas cosas que quizás mi madre todavía use. – tomando la primera caja.  
\- ¿Se quedará sola tu madre? – agarrando la caja que trae para iniciar el acomodo.  
\- No, uno de mis tíos comenzó a vivir con nosotros hace unos meses, así que no se quedará sola.  
Las cajas que introdujo a la camioneta no fueron muchas, incluso pude separarlas por contenido, colocando la ropa en los asientos traseros y lo demás en la cajuela. Abrí la puerta del conductor, tomé el vaso de café y se lo entregué.  
\- Para que comencemos bien el día – chocando su bebida con la mía – salud.  
\- Pensé que esto sólo se hacía con alcohol, pues salud.

Todo fue perfecto la primera mitad del camino, al llegar al inicio de la zona comercial el tráfico comenzó a vuelta de rueda. Deseaba enviar un mensaje a Edwin para avisarle que llegaría quizás un poco tarde, pero al no poder detener completamente el carro decidí continuar y no distraerme. El ambiente se había tornado un poco molesto, silencio absoluto, incluso la radio estaba apagada. Mientras pensaba un tema para conversar un claxon me devolvió a la realidad. Aunque ya no tuve que hacer más esfuerzo ya que Alex decidió tomar la delantera.  
\- ¿Y… como vas con Ana? – volteando hacia la ventana.  
\- ¿Ah? Jajaja, terminamos hace varios años, antes de que me mudase acá. – mirándolo de reojo, sin perder el camino. - ¿Por qué preguntas?  
\- Pensé que seguías con ella. Se llevaban y se veían tan bien juntos… que pensé que aún eran pareja. – Me voltea a ver con una cara un poco pensativa.  
\- No, no. Fue algo lamentable. Ella deseaba salir del país y conocer varios lugares; y bueno… yo no podía seguirla a todos lados. – Señalando una calle - ¡Mira ya llegamos a nuestra calle!

Al pasar por la cafetería antes de aparcar el carro noté dos cosas: el local vacío y a mis empleados en una posición algo extraña. Después sabría la razón, pero antes estacione el carro en el garaje y le di a Alex las llaves de la casa.  
\- Perdona que no te ayude a descargar. Debo de ir a ver las cosas en el negocio y estar seguro que todo esté bien. Si puedo vengo y te ayudo con todas las cosas. – Abrí la puerta que conecta al local con la casa y sólo vi sonreír a Alex.  
No hice sonido alguno y mis trabajadores seguían en lo suyo, de repente Irving abre sus ojos, me ve a lo lejos en la cocina y se separa de Edwin todo sonrojado. Cuando pase a la barra de cobro donde estaba Edwin, Irving se encontraba limpiando muy fuerte una mesa.  
\- ¡No la restriegues tan fuerte que la vas a tirar! – Saludando a Edwin con la mano. – Veo que se estaban divirtiendo con el local vacío. ¿Ha estado así todo el día?  
\- Am… sí. Sólo han venido a recoger los pedidos, ya todo se entregó. – El chico estaba más sonrojado que nada, sabía que los había cachado.  
\- ¿Y esas trufas?, no sabía que el día de hoy venderíamos trufas. ¿Las hiciste tú? – Mientras entraba a la cocina el chico me seguía un poco tembloroso.  
\- Señor… Klaus.  
\- ¿Qué te dije en la mañana?  
\- Perdón, Klaus. Yo las hice hoy… eran un regalo para alguien.  
\- ¿Para Irving?  
\- Am… sí. Verá yo… no quería que… no pensaba que… ¿Me despedirá?  
\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso soy Mr. Scrooge para que haga eso? No pasa nada. Yo no me opongo a su relación, solamente que eso no afecte al trabajo. ¿Ok? Espero que me hayas hecho unas pocas a mí, sabes que me encantan.

Su respuesta alegró más mi día, no vi su cara ya que había decidido abrir la puerta con el deseo de enfocarme en mi nuevo inquilino, pero su “Si… Señor Klaus, están en la mesa del recibidor… gracias” me hizo sentir como si hubiese hecho mi buena acción del año. Y fue aún mayor mi alegría al voltear y ver un chico con un traje de mesero escuchando por la puerta y al pobre parado enfrente de mí con un leve sonrojo y una lágrima en su rostro.  
\- Hoy estarás a cargo, dudo que vengan muchos el día de hoy, si es así me avisas. Mañana es 24, no abriremos, regresan hasta el 26. Cuando terminen cierran bien, ya saben que si quedó algo se lo llevan y pasan a mi casa por su pago y su regalo de navidad. ¿Vale?  
\- Sí señor.  
Sólo se volteó y salió de la cocina. Por mi parte hice lo mismo y busqué mis trufas en el recibidor, pero ya no estaban. Abrí la puerta del garaje y estaban las cajas en el piso a lado de la camioneta. Subí las escaleras y me encontré a un joven atragantándose de trufas en el sofá.  
\- Oye, eso era mío. Sabes que aquí siempre hay chocolate, pero por favor pídelo.  
\- Con la boca medio llena. – Perdón, pero se veían muy ricas y sabes que no me resisto a cosas así.  
\- Creo que tú en una semana ya no serás igual, en las tardes tendrás que ir al gimnasio si quieres continuar comiendo chocolate así jajaja. Vamos párate, ya que te las acabaste ayúdame a subir tus cajas; mientras yo saco algunas cosas de tu nuevo cuarto.

En unas pocas horas logramos acomodar todo lo que había traído, incluso algunos víveres que había comprado el día anterior. La casa-departamento en la que vivo no es la gran cosa, pero posee una vista increíble al parque de enfrente. El lugar se podía dividir en dos, la parte baja donde estaba la cocina, el comedor, la sala, un baño y una pequeña bodega. Al entrar se ubicaba la sala y del lado derecho el baño, la bodega y unas escaleras que llevaban al medio piso de arriba. Al fondo el comedor y la cocina. En la parte superior se ubica el cuarto principal, un baño, el cuarto de huéspedes y el cuarto de lavado.

Como la casa es antigua, posee algunos decorados interesantes en los bordes de las paredes, pero contrastaba con algunas modificaciones que le había agregado como el desayunador que dividía la cocina y el comedor. Las ventanas tienen pequeños vitrales en los vidrios superiores, dándole a todo el espacio suficiente luz en el día.

Ya en la tarde, había terminado de hacer unos panques de frutas secas con el motivo de las fiestas. Alex había estado viendo la televisión durante un rato, comiéndose las últimas trufas que había dejado en la bolsa. Dieron las 6:30 y sonó la puerta. Irving y Edwin ya habían terminado todo.  
\- Alex abre por favor, son mis empleados. – Saqué unos regalos de la bodega y tomé dos panques de frutas secas. Acomodé todo y salí a la puerta.  
\- Me encontré a dos chicos sorprendidos, pero agarrados de las manos - ¿Es su pareja?  
\- No, es mi amigo, se llama Alex y a partir de hoy vivirá conmigo. Tengan, espero que les guste. – En el breve intercambio de cosas tomé las llaves del local y las deje en la mesa que tenía a lado. – Bien, feliz navidad chicos, ¿ocurre algo?  
\- Ya díganos que es su pareja, no se lo diremos a nadie. – Decía Irving medio molesto.  
\- Que no es mi pareja, él tiene novio, ¿verdad Alex?  
\- Am si… así es chicos.  
\- Bueno… - Edwin soltando a Irving - mañana ¿podremos venir a visitarlo?, le tenemos una sorpresa, ¿sí?  
\- Está bien. Estaré todo el día aquí.  
\- Entonces ya nos vamos. – Al unísono los dos – ¡Hasta luego, señor Klaus! – cerrando la puerta.  
\- Giré y me encontré que Alex estaba viendo hacia la calle – ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- No, nada.  
\- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.  
\- Ah… Vlad terminó conmigo ayer. Creo que conoció a alguien más. No te lo… - lo abrace fuertemente – quería decir porque sabía que harías esto.  
\- Lo siento, ¿quieres que te suelte?  
\- No… creo que si lo necesito.  
Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, viendo como anochecía y la ciudad se iluminaba con esos focos de colores rojos y verdes. Al poco tiempo que anocheció el primer copo de nieve cayó y la tormenta duró toda la noche.


	3. Festividades

Nochebuena, un día donde todas las tiendas están hasta el tope, el dinero fluye más rápido que el tiempo y montones de cajas caminan por las calles. Al vivir en la zona comercial, el flujo de dinero y de gente se duplica. Sólo el primer año había abierto en Nochebuena, pero llevaba ya dos años sin abrir este día la cafetería. Tenía dos días libres ya que me gustaba salir a cenar y no preparar alimento alguno más que lo que estaba en el refrigerador, dos días de paz y descanso… o eso creía.

Al levantarme noté a un chico ya esperándome en la puerta de mi cuarto con las llaves de la camioneta. Lucía todo motivado y alegre, incluso llevaba un ridículo suéter color rojo con una esfera verde en medio. No sabía lo terrible que me esperaba aquel día. Cabe mencionar que yo odio estar rodeado de mucha gente; aunque en el local era cosa diferente ya que la mayoría de las personas están sentadas y no están luchando por quitarte las cosas. Como adivinaran el sujeto deseaba salir de compras este día tan ajetreado.

\- ¡Muévete, que no alcanzaremos a comprar el último árbol de navidad!  
\- ¡Estás loco! Son las siete de la mañana y no saldré a comprar un árbol, ni mucho menos adornos. Ya compré todo lo que necesitaba para evitar este día- Me tapé con las cobijas, reafirmando mi decisión.  
\- Anda Grinch. Esta casa está sin vida, sabes. Necesita un bello árbol en la sala y muchas luces de navidad. Además, te apuesto que no tienes regalo para mí.  
\- Asomándome entre las cobijas. – Te puedo hacer un pastel y soluciono todo. Además. eres un materialista, sólo quieres salir por tu regalo y a vaciar mi cartera.  
\- Vamos, yo compro los adornos. Todavía es temprano, no encontraremos a tanta gente si nos apuramos.

Después de diez minutos de discusión y media hora para arreglarme, estábamos los dos en la camioneta rumbo a un centro comercial para rellenar el espacio vacío del transporte que conducía con cristal pintado, un tronco con hojas verdes, 3 metros de cable con luces y cajas forradas de papel de colores. Cuando llegamos al lugar presenciamos una ola de sujetos, como si fuese un Black Friday cualquiera, entrando al establecimiento con sus carteras al aire.

\- Ni loco entro a ese lugar. Te espero aquí.  
\- Ya estamos aquí. Tú te quedas con el carrito mientras yo le voy echando cosas.  
\- ¿Por lo menos sabes de qué tamaño debe ser el árbol? – Viéndolo antes de bajarme del carro.  
\- Si, ayer medí la esquina de tu sala. Estaba pensando en un árbol blanco con esferas azules y rojas; luces verdes y quizás algunos muñecos a lado. ¿Quieres el nacimiento también?  
\- Un árbol normal, sin nacimiento. Los adornos los dejo a tu elección.  
\- Bueno, entonces compraremos una escarcha blanca y lo demás.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la zona de pinos. Alex escogió un árbol de mediana altura, con mucho follaje. Compensaba lo ancho con lo alto, por lo menos no necesitaríamos una escalera alta para ponerle la “estrella” en la punta. Ese fue el primer viaje, ya que tuvimos que llevar el árbol al carro y regresar a las tiendas por el resto de las cosas.

Al final cumplió lo que prometió, compró casi todos los adornos, digo casi porque el sujeto terminó gastándose su aguinaldo en unos bastones decorativos, las esferas, la escarcha y algunos regalos. Tuve que comprar las luces, pero para no sentirme mal, pasamos a una tienda gourmet y compramos unas mermeladas, vinos y chocolate para algunas recetas que deseaba probar. Como niño pequeño salí contento con mis cosas y él con su blanca navidad.

Lo tedioso del asunto fue subir las cosas compradas a la casa. Como le había comentado, él tenía que montar el árbol y toda la parafernalia que tenía que llevar puesto. Mientras yo acomodaba la mini despensa comprada y buscaba un regulador eléctrico con extensión para evitar cualquier corto e incendio, ya que en años recientes había existido varios casos de incendio por que las decoraciones se ponías “llamativas”.

Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, le quedo perfecto. No estorbaba, le daba un toque diferente a la sala y los adornos extras mejoraban la vista. Lo único que le impedí fue poner luces por todos los cuartos, pero terminé cediendo en poner unas medias con dulces en una pared. En la tarde Irving e Erwin llegaron con unas cajas simples sin decoración, al parecer habían escuchado que Alex se había terminado mis trufas y el contenido de la caja eran más trufas. Trajeron dos cajas, por sí Alex se las acababa aquel día.

Tomamos un pequeño refrigerio los cuatro juntos y nos contaron su historia de cómo había comenzado todo su romance. Durante ese tiempo me sentí un poco incómodo, por dos motivos. Primero algunos de mis muebles habían servido como sofás para estos dos tortolos, cabe omitir lo que hicieron encima de ellos, segundo que Alex estaba realmente interesado y comenzó a darles algunos tips para aquellas ocasiones.

Me incomodaba porque jamás había estado con un tío, así que imaginarme aquellas cosas, me resultaba un tanto tétrico. Al final, termine por estar en la cocina preparando algunas cosas, mientras ellos conversaban. Yo no fui el único que se sintió raro en aquel lugar, unos minutos después Edwin llego a la cocina con una cara roja de lo que había escuchado.

\- Deja a esos guarros y ayúdame con estas cosas. ¿Nunca te había metido a la cocina, ¿verdad?  
\- No Klaus. No quiero imaginarme lo que me hará después Irving…  
\- Ni yo, así que no entres en detalles, por favor. Toma esa charola y ve vertiendo la masa en los recipientes que están encima. Llénalos a la mitad, en el horno esponjaran. ¿Te gusto la patineta que te di?  
\- Sí, me he divertido con ella desde ayer en la tarde, te lo agradezco. Igual, Irving se siente feliz con los libros que le compró. Ya no tendrá que gastar sus ahorros para comprarlos. Usted nos ha consentido y ayudado demasiado que no sabemos cómo pagárselo.  
\- Siendo buenos empleados, es más que suficiente. En año nuevo descansaremos desde el 30, así que pueden ir pensando que harán esos tres días. Sólo recibiré pedidos el último día para evitar estresarme.  
\- Está bien.

En ese momento entró Irving con Alex a la cocina. Ambos se despidieron de nosotros y me agradecieron por los regalos. Aunque temí por Edwin, su última frase de su novio lo había dejado perturbado. “Debían irse, porque tenían mucho que hacer.” Y por su cara, adivinaba que no habían planeado hacer otra cosa. A los segundos que se fueron Alex entró conmigo a la cocina.

\- Esos niños de ahora, cada vez más promiscuos.  
\- Está hablando la vejez en persona. Jajaja. Si tú eras bien atrevido con las chicas del colegio Klaus. – Sentándose en el desayunador.  
\- Yo sólo coqueteaba con ellas, además tú acosabas chicos heterosexuales, así que no me vengas a sermonear.  
\- Jajaja, si éramos unos loquillos en esa época.  
\- Tú lo sigues siendo Alex. Muy inocente comprando cosas navideñas, pero aconsejando a chavitos con tus cosas.  
\- Como si no lo supieran. Creo que hasta sabía más que yo. Ten cuidado o tendrás un escándalo en poco tiempo en tu local.  
\- No se atreverían a hacer eso… creo.

La navidad paso tranquila, el árbol seguía iluminando la sala. Cada tarde nos sentábamos a verlo funcionar como dos tontos pensando en el futuro que nos aguardaba. Los días entre Navidad y Año Nuevo son los más raros de todo el año. La gente sabe que ya gastó demasiado en Navidad, pero desean gastar aún más en Año Nuevo. Incluso los pedidos que llegaban a la cafetería eran raros, pasteles simples pero hechos en pisos como pastel de bodas, mezcla de sabores extraños. Cabe decir que me rehusé a hacer la mayoría de las cosas a menos que fuesen cosas normales.

Aun así, tuve demasiados pedidos para el día 30. Pero eso no era lo que me temía, no sabía que cosa extraña iba a querer hacer Alex el día 31. Si me había obligado a pararme un 24 de diciembre para ir a comprar un árbol navideño, podía esperar que quisiere hacer un ritual de Año Nuevo, que sólo su familia hacía. Aunque, todos los días había llegado a la casa agotado, se había quedado dormido en el sillón hasta que subiera, entonces se paraba y se metía a su cuarto sin cenar.

El 29 fue diferente, llegó hora y media antes con la noticia de que el 30 no iba a trabajar y que había recibido una gratificación por ser el mejor empleado del año. Desde que llegó me había contado que su deseo navideño era comprarse una consola de videojuegos, ya que los amaba. Pero con el gasto de los adornos de navidad, no pudo juntar lo suficiente para comprarla, hasta ese día.

Esa tarde me arrastró al centro comercial a comprar su consola y mientras miraba los juegos que vendían me percaté que aún seguían haciendo algunos títulos que yo jugaba cuando era pequeño, así que terminé comprando dichos juegos para la consola que él había elegido. Al día siguiente, aunque no trabajaría, no deseaba levantarme. Me había pasado jugando con él toda la noche hasta las 3 de la mañana. Tenía un día largo por delante y un dolor de cabeza como si tuviese resaca.

Al parecer él todavía tenía energías y lo primero que hizo fue salir de su cuarto, bajar a la sala y ponerse a jugar. Yo me la pasé todo el día en la cocina con la laptop y un cuaderno de recetas. Me sentía feliz cada vez que tachaba uno de los pedidos o cada vez que terminaba una decoración. Doce pedidos en un día era mi récord, pero ese día había logrado hacer 13, logrando una nueva marca. Eran las siete de la tarde y lo único que había comido era fruta y unas rebanadas de pizza que Alex había salido a comprar entre sus “horas de descanso”.

Con lo cansado que estaba mi cena termino siendo algo parecido, solo que con café. Antes de subir a dormir, fui derrotado seis veces por Alex en un juego de peleas, ya que no sabía jugarlo y mucho menos tenía la energía para reaccionar a sus “ataques”. Pensaba que el día siguiente iba a ser algo parecido, pero como siempre el destino mueve las cosas.

Al despertar me encontré una tabla con un desayuno preparado y con la casa hecha. Me sorprendía demasiado su nivel de energía que tenía. La diferencia de edad no era nada, pero si la capacidad para hacer muchas tareas. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que ese día no me pidió nada, al contrario, estuvo relajado en el comedor leyendo un libro. La paz que se sentía en el hogar era tan extraña, me recordaba cuando vivía solo, pero la diferencia era que él estaba ahí sentado.

En la tarde decidimos salir a cenar a las 10:30 para poder llegar a casa a ver los fuegos artificiales desde la sala. Nos arreglamos ambos, él uso un smoking que decía que lo tenía reservado para eventos especiales, yo un simple traje, un tanto pequeño ya que tenía mucho de no usarlo, pero que me quedaba bien.

La cena paso sin ningún contratiempo, su nivel de atención y educación me dejo atónito durante toda la noche. Me imaginaba que así se comportaba cuando tenía reuniones o cosas semejantes. Al final terminamos en el sofá con varias botellas de vino y dos copas. Los fuegos artificiales fueron esplendidos y hasta ese momento, todavía aguantaba el nivel de alcohol. Después de la una de mañana todo fue un misterio, perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio y por consecuencia los recuerdos. Sólo supe algo al día siguiente, mi primer día del año iba a ser confuso y doloroso para mí.


	4. Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva.

La cabeza no me paraba de doler y los recuerdos eran borrosos. Mi último recuerdo consistía en nosotros en la sala abriendo botellas de champagne y vino blanco al por mayor. Un par de ebrios que parecían despechados sufriendo por un amor…por lo menos uno de los dos. Las botellas tiradas en el suelo y un par de sacos en el sillón. La luz me molestó cuando abrí los ojos, el dolor corporal me recorrió todo mi ser. Hace mucho que no había bebido tanto. 

Todo eso se terminó a los pocos segundos de haber despertado. Mi camisa que era blanca estaba abierta dejando ver mi torso al igual que la de mi compañero. La única diferencia era que su cabeza reposaba sobre mi regazo y el moño de su smoking lo traía yo rodeando mi cuello. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HABÍA OCURRIDO ANOCHE?! Múltiples sensaciones y sentimientos me embargaron en aquel momento. ¿Cómo pudimos acabar de esa forma?

Mi temple reaccionó después de la conmoción. No podía moverme, el aún seguía dormido. Despertarlo abruptamente y realizar un drama por lo ocurrido no era mi forma de ser. Trataba de recordar lo ocurrido sin ningún éxito. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que despertara y fingir seguir dormido. ¡¿Pero, qué idiota soy?! Tenía derecho a saber que había ocurrido. Pero, una mirada rápida a su cuerpo cambio mi parecer y decidió aguardar. Su torso estaba marcado, su pecho tenía poco vello… los músculos de sus brazos se notaban bajo su camisa… cuánto había cambiado desde la universidad. Su cabello negro se lo había dejado crecer y sus rasgos se habían acentuado un poco más. Por mi parte seguía siendo el mismo, mi cara aun no mostraba signos de madurez, nunca había realizado ejercicio constante y el corte de cabello seguía siendo el mismo, una mata de cabello castaño semi largo desaliñado y peinado hacia un lado. 

Lo volví a mirar y pensé “Por Dios Klaus, esto es efecto del alcohol y de tu falta de autoestima. Como puedes encontrar a tu mejorar amigo codiciable en estos momentos.” Después, cerré los ojos e intenté recuperar los recuerdos para saber porque estábamos los dos semi desnudos. Llegamos unos minutos antes de la media noche para observar los fuegos artificiales desde la sala. Abrimos las botellas y aventamos los sacos al sillón… pero ¿por qué había accedido a acurrucarme entre sus brazos mientras tomábamos alcohol? 

Abrí los ojos y noté que se había girado y ya no podía ver su rostro. En ese momento me lleve otra sorpresa. Tenía el pantalón abierto y el cierre bajado. La situación me alteró tanto que me sacudí de forma imprevista haciendo que Alex rodaba y se cayera al suelo. 

\- ¡Ah! Mi cabeza… ¿qué ocurre? ¿dónde estamos?  
\- Buenos… días… ehhh… estamos en la sala… nos quedamos dormidos… y ah… ¿recuerdas algo? – Tomé un cojín que estaba en el sillón y me tapé tímidamente.  
\- No… no recuerdo nada. – Se levantó y se le cayó su pantalón.   
\- Se… te cayó la… parte de abajo… - Desvié la mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que traer ropa interior entallada? Y ¿por qué tuve que haberlo visto?  
\- ¿Y? no es como si no supieses que hay abajo. – Se quitó el pantalón y la camisa y se dirigió tambaleante a su cuarto. – Iré a dormir un rato más, dejaré la ropa en el cuarto de servicio.  
\- Si… si…

Preferí ver las ventanas y no su cuerpo casi desnudo recorrer la casa. Esperé a que entrase a su habitación para hacer dirigirme al cuarto de lavado e iniciar las maquinas. El dolor y la resaca se habían esfumado pero mi angustia había crecido. ¿Por qué teníamos que estar en esa situación al despertar? Dejé todo listo, me dirigí a mi habitación. Me recosté sobre la cama sin deshacerla y comencé de nuevo a recordar. Nada nuevo pude sacar. Sin embargo, no quería encontrármelo… no quería saber que había pasado. Todo ese proceso me llevó cinco minutos. El tiempo no quería caminar en este nuevo año, pero yo quería regresar en el tiempo.

Me paré y tomé mi toalla. Sabía que un baño refrescante me despejaría la mente. Sabía que ponerme a trabajar en una nueva receta después me llenaría de nuevas ganas de vivir un nuevo año. Me distraería pensar como poder renovar la cafetería, aunque sólo fuese en mi imaginación. El resultado fue un golpe al salir de la ducha, una plancha de bizcocho quemada y estrellarme contra la puerta de la cocina. 

Era un fiasco. No pude hacer otra cosa que preparar un americano, sentarme en la mesa más escondida de la cafetería y recostarme sobre la mesa con el café aun lado. Empezar el año con este tipo de situaciones, conflictos internos y sentimientos encontrados. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué me hacía dudar? Las cosas no habían cambiado. Alex seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, anoche no pudo haber pasado nada y si lo hubo fue producto de una borrachera. No, era imposible que hubiese pasado algo. Él ama a Vlad, su novio… pero ahora ya no tiene novio. Hace unos días acababa de terminar con él. Todavía recuerdo cuando ese chico en los primeros años de la universidad lo boto. Tuve que llevarlo borracho a su casa mientras desvariaba su nombre y lloraba como mujer dejada en el altar. No una, varias veces ocurrió eso. Sin embargo, jamás había ocurrido nada entre nosotros. Entonces… anoche sólo fue algo circunstancial, las cosas por algún motivo quedaron así.

Me terminé el café y admiré mi cafetería. ¿Cuánto tiempo me costó armar este lugar? Esas mesas afrancesadas, las sillas a juego; los pequeños candelabros y lucecillas que mandé a hacer. La barra para los mini refrigeradores y la caja registradora escondida en un hueco a lado. Me hice creer que había estado pensando puras tonterías en la mañana. Tenía que preparar algo de comer antes de que Alex se despertase con ese mal humor por falta de alimento. No había tiempo que perder. 

Una sopa caliente y una pasta fue lo que decidí al final. Tenía las porciones separadas enfrente de mi en el mueble de la cocina. Sólo tenía que subir con la comida, dejarla en el comedor e ir a tocar su puerta. Era sencillo, sin complicaciones. Lamentablemente no quería hacerlo y ni me movía. Sólo repetía las mismas palabras en mi cabeza. Subir… dejar… tocar…. esperar… sencillo.

\- Así que me has preparado la comida como una buena esposa, ¿eh? – Unas manos pasaron a mi alrededor apoyándose en el mueble mientras sentía su respiración en mi cuello.  
\- Ah…. – en el primer segundo creí que alguien se había colado desde el exterior y estaba en un asalto. Después comprendí que la voz era de Alex… ¡De Alex! - ¿Qué?  
\- Jaja, debiste ver tu cara. – Al girarme vi lo divertido que estaba con su broma de mal gusto. Parecía llorar de risa sólo de la tontería que había dicho. - ¿Qué creíste? Que era un ladrón.  
\- Si… algo así. No hagas eso… por favor.  
\- Jaja, claro. Lo lamento, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. – Tomó una de las porciones y se dirigió hacia la parte superior. – ¿Comemos juntos?   
\- Si… sí.

Tomé las cosas y lo seguí. La comida y el resto del día pasaron sin ningún comentario por parte de él. Mientras él se dedicó a jugar con la consola el resto de la tarde yo me quedé encerrado en mi cuarto viendo hacia el techo. Lo único que me repetía era “mañana será otro día. Todo volverá a la normalidad. Nada ocurrió, todo está en mi cabeza.”


	5. Presentación Incomoda.

El día de hoy cumplo 4 meses en mi nuevo trabajo. Sigo sin acostumbrarme. Pero, era mi reto; debía adaptarme, socializar y ser más abierto si quería conseguir un buen trabajo en el futuro. Acabo de entrar a la universidad, entre a la carrera de administración como mi padre me había recomendado. Algunos pensaran que escogí la carrera por presión o impulso, pero realmente amo la administración. Siempre me encantó estar junto a mi padre en su despacho con formularios y montones de hojas apiladas. Todo un ratón de biblioteca. 

Son las 7:30 am. Como siempre he llegado una hora temprano al establecimiento para arreglar las cosas antes de que baje el señor Klaus de su apartamento. Fui afortunado al ser contratado aquí en Antique. A pesar de no tener idea ni habilidades para socializar y ser mesero el señor Klaus ha sido paciente conmigo y he aprendido mucho de él. 

Desde el inicio de mes han sido días agotadores entre la escuela y el trabajo. Afortunadamente las vacaciones habían comenzado hace dos semanas. Sin embargo, la cafetería se llena aún más que de costumbre. Terminé de colocar las sillas en su lugar y de limpiar la barra. Se abre la puerta y mi jefe entra adormilado a la escena. 

\- Buenos días Edwin – mi jefe bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos como de costumbre.  
\- Muy buenos días señor Klaus. – Le sonreí mientras metía unas cajas a la cocina.   
\- Cada día me haces sentir más viejo diciéndome señor. Klaus, sólo Klaus. Muy bien, casi es hora de abrir. Llevaré todo lo de hoy a las vitrinas. – ingreso a la cocina  
\- ¿Desea que le ayude en algo?   
\- No – sale con dos placas llenas de pasteles varios y demás postres. – por cierto, el día de hoy colocaré un letrero para encontrar otra persona que nos ayude. Ya no nos damos abasto.  
\- ¿Una nueva persona? – Me sentí nervioso. No quería conocer a alguien nuevo. Soy malo haciendo amistades. Pero, necesitaba aprender a socializar y más ayuda nos vendría bien.   
\- Al finalizar el día termino muerto. Cerramos relativamente temprano, pero tengo que preparar lo del día siguiente. Algunas cosas dejarlas reposar, otras prepararlas totalmente. – El señor Klaus era una persona muy habilidosa para ser tan joven. Las exquisiteces que preparaba eran la razón de que a diario este local estuviese lleno. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que después de cerrar y yo irme a mi casa, él aún tenía que estar abajo preparando cosas. Me hizo sentir mal – ¿Le gustaría que me quedase un poco más tarde ayudándolo?  
\- Edwin, eres muy amable, pero no puedo hacer eso. Tienes tu contrato y no puedo sobrepasarme. – Terminó de colocar las charolas en las vitrinas y regreso a la cocina.   
Unos segundos después salió con un cartel con letras rojas y lo colocó en la ventana. A través del cristal de un carro estacionado enfrente se podía leer al revés las palabras “Se Busca Mesero”. Klaus salió fuera del establecimiento para observar si se veía bien el letrero. Se quedo fijamente mirando mientras una señora vieja pasaba lentamente junto a él. Ambos comenzaron a charlar. La señora Margaret vivía en el vecindario. Una clienta asidua de la cafetería. Todas las tardes pasaba por una golosina para ella y un té. A veces traía a toda su comitiva de amigas que se reunían para jugar Mahjong y otro tipo de juegos de mesa. Pasaron unos minutos y la señora Margaret continuo su camino a paso lento y Klaus retiro el letrero y entró al local.  
\- ¿Ya no habrá otro mesero? – Mire a mi jefe algo desconcertado. Su cansancio era evidente. Posiblemente no le había gustado de todo el letrero.  
\- Por el momento lo quitare. Al parecer ya tenemos un candidato para ayudarnos. La señora Margaret me solicitó hacerle una entrevista a su nieto. Dice que es “necesario ponerle una dirección a su chamaco” – Imitó la voz de la señora a la perfección y luego se rio – Creo que tendremos que poner en orden a un delincuente juvenil – Lo dijo con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa en su boca – Acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad al parecer.  
\- ¿Un delincuente juvenil? – Un poco alarmado hice notar mi preocupación. ¡Tengo muchos problemas para socializar y mi nuevo compañero iba a ser un exconvicto! – No ha estado en la cárcel, ¿verdad?  
\- Por supuesto que no. Es sólo un muchacho que seguramente no le gusta la escuela y ha cometido alguna infracción menor. Seguramente conoces a compañeros así, ¿no? – su sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara y mi preocupación aumentaba. Me dio una palmada en el hombro – Tranquilo, aún debe de pasar la entrevista. 

Suspire por un momento. Aún tenía probabilidades de conseguir un compañero diferente. Tenía fe de tener a una chica como compañera. Me llevaba un poco mejor con ellas. Y quien sabe, podría pasar algo más. Nunca he salido con una chica, pero siempre he envidiado a mis amigos que han tenido pareja. 

Me senté en el banquillo asignado a la caja. Ya había terminado de arreglar las mesas y limpiado todo el mobiliario. Tenía que revisar la caja y comprobar que todo hubiese quedado como lo había dejado ayer. Asegurarme que tenía el suficiente cambio para regresar el dinero correspondiente. Una vez hecho todo esto mi última tarea antes de empezar era abrir la tienda. 

A veces la culpa me llenaba. Mis problemas impedían que ayudase al señor Klaus con las mesas. No podía tomar una comanda y las veces que lo intenté tartamudeaba, dudaba mucho e incluso me equivocaba en las órdenes. A pesar de ello, los clientes que había atendido me dejaban una pequeña propina. Incluso uno me dejo un papelito con un mensaje de ánimo para que dejase mi nerviosismo. Algunos de ellos me consideraban un muchacho tierno y agradable. Tenía una estatura promedio, unos rasgos finos en la cara que me hacían ver más joven de lo que era. Y como mi padre me ha enseñado a siempre ir arreglado mi vestimenta estaba impecable. Mi mandil, mi camisa blanca y mis zapatos limpios. Mi cabello castaño peinado sin ningún fallo. Era lo único que tenía a mi favor cuando atendía una mesa. 

Como lo mencioné, la mayoría de los clientes son vecinos de la localidad y la generalmente eran muy amables. A veces, teníamos clientes de las oficinas de trabajo de la calle principal. En esos momentos no me atrevía a salir como mesero. Todos traían mucha prisa y no podía darme el lujo de equivocarme. A pesar de mis defectos nunca me había equivocado en regresar un dinero o cobrar una comanda. El contacto social era mínimo y desde un inicio me entrené a dar una sonrisa y un breve mensaje cortes para conocer si todo había sido del agrado del cliente. Eso era algo que quedaba registrado en los comentarios de la cafetería.

La jornada fue dura como los últimos días de la semana. Al finalizar ambos nos desplomamos en unas sillas en medio de la cafetería. Suspiramos y nos recostamos sobre las mesas.

\- ¿Algún inconveniente en el día, Edwin? – Decía su comentario con la cara sobre la mesa y las manos tendidas hacia abajo.  
\- Ninguno señor. Todos los ingresos fueron registrados y no falta ningún dinero. Hoy rompimos nuestro récord previo. Alcanzamos un 10% más de venta que los días anteriores. – Lo dije con mucho orgullo, pero el cansancio sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento de autoestima que pudiese emitir.   
\- ¿Te apetece un café? Escondí dos pasteles de moka. – Se paró para ir por las cosas a la cocina. – Igual, necesito que estés aquí para la entrevista. – Desapareció en la cocina.  
Cuando mencionó la entrevista el estrés social aunado a mi cansancio ejerció presión en algunas partes de mi cuerpo generándome dolor. No quería estar presente cuando hablasen con el supuesto delincuente juvenil. No quería conocerlo. ¡No quería verlo! Klaus regreso con una bandeja con los pasteles y dos tazas de café.   
\- ¿Es necesario que esté presente? – Intenté decirlo con un tono de cansancio para hacer notar mi incomodidad por la falta de descanso.  
\- Por supuesto – Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y colocó las cosas enfrente de los asientos de cada uno. – La decisión final será tuya. Se como te sientes al estar con alguien nuevo y necesito que te sientas cómodo para poder trabajar con él. – Se sentó en su silla.   
\- ¿Y si te digo que no desde una vez y nos ahorramos la entrevista? – Agarré la cuchara y partí un poco el pastel.  
\- Dale una oportunidad Edwin. ¿Quién sabe?, quizás reformes a “ese delincuente”. Eres un modelo a seguir. Puedes tener un efecto positivo en él. – Sus palabras hicieron un efecto extraño en mí. Nunca había pensado que podía inspirar a alguien a cambiar. Por un momento me llenó de valor el reto. Lo pensaba más como un problema matemático a vencer y no como un sujeto malévolo.   
\- Ok, señor Klaus.  
\- Klaus, sólo Klaus. Así absorbes mi juventud, ¿verdad? No has cambiado en nada desde que entraste aquí. ¡Y yo! Soy una momia. – Lo bueno de mi jefe es que sabía como hacerme sentir mejor y cambiar mis estados de ánimo. Había olvidado mi preocupación y ansiedad. Estaba listo para enfrentar el reto.   
En ese momento sonó la campana de la puerta del local. Una octogenaria y un joven más alto que yo estaban parados en la puerta. La señora Margaret estaba decidida a cumplir su objetivo y conseguir un trabajo decente al vago de su nieto. En cambio, el joven tenía una cara de molestia y desagrado, pero sabía que no podía decirle que no a su abuela.   
\- Señor Klaus, como le prometí le traigo al vago de mi nieto para ver si lo podemos reformar. – Su tono era el típico de una señora de edad. Su voz algo temblorosa y la amabilidad era como cualquier anciano. Me reí internamente cuando mencionó la palabra “señor”. A mí me podía reclamar, pero a ella no le podía decir nada, simplemente sonrió algo incómodo.  
\- Señora Margaret, me alegra verla. Veamos que podemos hacer. Edwin, lleva las cosas a la cocina y reúnete conmigo para el proceso, por favor. – En el momento en que Klaus mencionó mi nombre el joven me miró fijamente. Me escudriño de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada y cuando terminó sonrió pícaramente. 

Me levante algo perturbado. Su mirada, su sonrisa. ¡Era un degenerado! Seguramente, era el típico muchacho que acosaba a chicas en la calle. Pero… ¿por qué fue esa su reacción conmigo? En la cocina había un pequeño espejo donde me observe por unos momentos después de dejar las cosas en la tarja. Mire cada uno de mis aspectos. No parecía una chica, ni tenía la figura de una. Si tenía una figura un poco delicada pero no femenina. En efecto, para mí era un degenerado y era el motivo suficiente para negarme al final de la entrevista.

Eso era todo. Mi ánimo subió. Salí con aire triunfal de la cocina y me senté seguro y confiado en la silla frente a nuestros dos invitados. Lo miré a los ojos. Su semblante era el mismo a cuando entró. Pero cuando volvió a fijarse en mí hizo el mismo gesto. ¡Cual triunfal me sentía! Me iba a poder burlar de él y dar mi sentencia negativa al final de todo. Klaus lo había dicho, de mí dependía su asignación.  
La entrevista ocurrió normal. El joven respondió todas las preguntas de Klaus; algunas de ellas después de que su abuela le diese un codazo o un notable pisotón. Incluso, llevaba un pequeño currículo. 

Klaus lo observó primero y me lo dio a continuación. ¡Era impecable! No había récord de hacer ninguna infracción, era un estudiante modelo de una escuela de la localidad. Traía unas pequeñas recomendaciones de profesores de la misma escuela. Todos ellos positivos. Había sido representante en unos juegos interescolares en los que había participado en el área matemática. Había sido jefe de grupo y representante estudiantil. ¡La señora estaba demente! No era ningún maleante, era un estudiante modelo.

Después de ver el currículo pensé en cada una de las respuestas que dio a regañadientes. No había falló. Había respondido correctamente, fue educado y modesto. No tenía ningún inconveniente en aceptarlo. Pero, ¡Ese gesto degenerado! Acaso, ¿planeaba divertirse conmigo? ¿Era un delegado corrupto? No podía ser. Los comentarios de sus profesores eran positivos. Mi plan se había desmoronado ante mí. Klaus no me perdonaría si me negase a trabajar con alguien con tanta expectativa. Aunque fuese un simple trabajo de mesero. No tenía ningún inconveniente. 

\- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta Edwin? – Me miró Klaus y me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
\- Si, pero no es para él. Señora Margaret, ¿por qué quiere que trabaje aquí si es claro que es un estudiante modelo su nieto? – El joven sonrió pícaramente. Al parecer el trabajo no era lo que lo motivaba.   
\- Este vago se queda en casa todas las tardes. Claro, es bueno en la escuela. Pero a su edad su abuelo y su padre ya trabajaban. Traían algo a la casa y él sólo se la pasa “diseñando” propuestas estudiantiles. – Era claro, la señora Margaret vivió en otra época. Hoy en día cualquier padre se hubiese conformado con tener un hijo como él. Pero ella quería algo más para su nieto. Amor de abuela.   
\- Entonces Edwin. ¿Te molestaría trabajar con Irving? – Se llamaba Irving, muy parecido a Edwin. No tenía ninguna excusa para decir que no. La señora Margaret me veía con la cara de una abuelita tierna suplicando.  
\- No, Klaus…. No tengo. – Lo mire a los ojos y no había notado que su mirada siempre estuvo sobre mí. Su sonrisa pícara aún se mantenía. Cuando escucho mi respuesta levanto una ceja y su rostro se mostraba triunfal. Me sentía derrotado, impotente. – Podemos ponerlo a prueba, si lo deseas. – Fue mi última estocada para no sentirme mal.  
\- Me parece bien. Irving comienzas el lunes. Señora Margaret, intentaré “reformar” a su nieto. – Klaus sonrió y les dio la mano a ambos. La anciana grito de emoción.  
\- Por fin mi nieto no será un vagón. Muchas gracias, señor Klaus. No le fallara, ¿verdad? – Le dio un codazo y ambos saludaron a Klaus. Irving me extendió una mano.  
\- Sera un placer trabajar contigo. – Me guiño el ojo, quitó la mano y ambos se levantaron. Me quede inmóvil. ¿Un guiño?, ¡¿Por qué un guiño?!

Solo observe como los dos salieron de la cafetería y Klaus se iba a la cocina. Un momento después se escuchó un ruido en medio del local. Me había caído de la silla y miraba el techo sin decir una palabra o realizar un gesto. Mi jefe salió corriendo y me levanto la cabeza. Asustado, decía mi nombre y saco el teléfono. Unas horas después salía del hospital mientras el me regañaba por dale ese susto.


	6. Un Chocolate Semiamargo.

Enero era un mes relajado con pocas ventas y una baja clientela habitual. Un descanso después de la tempestad que siempre era diciembre. Alex nunca hizo un comentario de aquella noche, pero parecía algo inquieto con cada día. Febrero había comenzado hace una semana y se acercaba una fecha importante para el establecimiento, “San Valentín”. El tema ya había sido elegido: “fresas y chocolate amargo”, un clásico. Entre las opciones habría tartaletas de fresas bañadas en chocolate, pastel de trufa con fresas y frutos rojos, tarta Sacher con un bouquet de fresas y fresas bañadas en chocolate.

Edwin se animo a realizar trufas y fresas bañadas en chocolate. De esa forma me pude concentrar más en los bizcochos y no tanto en las decoraciones. Tenía un buen ojo para hacer el decorado de los productos finales, a tal grado que los bouquets de fresas parecían de rosas. Mientras, Irving había estado practicando una actitud algo coqueta que ponía a su pequeño novio un tanto sonrojado pero curioso. No podía quejarme, las ventas y los comentarios positivos habían aumentado para él. Una sensación entre las señoras grandes que visitaban la cafetería. 

Arriba en el departamento todo estaba tranquilo. El árbol fue quitado a mediados de enero y remplazado por algunas plantas. Alex llegaba tarde y abrumado por el trabajo. Y su actitud al inicio de febrero fue decayendo. Parecía molesto o irritado, pero no decía motivo alguno. Cuando hablaba conmigo al inicio lo disimulaba, pero después se tranquilizaba y actuaba normalmente. Los fines de semana terminaron siendo relajados. Algunos con paseos matinales, otros donde estuvimos encerrados charlando, jugando videojuegos o él comiéndose a escondidas lo que iba preparando. Los chicos se acostumbraron a su presencia e incluso mantuvieron una extraña amistad. Lo admiraban por su trabajo y por algunas locuras que les contaba del tiempo en que estuvimos en universidad. 

El trece de febrero la situación cambio. Alex había amanecido sumamente irritado. El ambiente se notaba tenso y era fin de semana. La escena matutina abrió con un portazo y un celular aventado desde su cuarto hacia la sala. Me encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor y observe el espectáculo. Salió de su cuarto maldiciendo y fijándose donde había caído el aparato. En ese momento me vio, esquivo mi mirada y se sonrojo un poco.

\- Lo lamento, yo… - le salieron unas lágrimas – …no es nada, es una tontería.   
\- Vlad, ¿cierto? – me levante, deje el café en la mesa, y me acerque hacia el aparato, lo levante y comencé a subir las escaleras.  
\- Si… es… ¡lo detesto!... no puedo seguir igual. Me llama, me habla dulcemente, pero… ¡no quiere volver conmigo! – se gira para verme terminar de subir las escaleras y con una mirada derrotada me observa – lo mande al demonio hace un momento. Le dije que no me volviera a buscar. Pero… no quiero perderlo. – se acerca lentamente hacia mi – perdona, no quería arruinar tu mañana.  
\- No te preocupes – le entrego su celular – creo que se rompió del todo. ¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire? Podemos desayunar afuera hoy. – le tomo de los hombros y lo jalo hacia mi – anda, yo pago. ¿Te apetecen waffles, hot cakes, crepas, un omelette? – lo conduzco hacia abajo, abrazándolo amistosamente.   
\- Me agrada la idea, anoche no cené. – Cambio su semblante y esbozo una sonrisa. – Siempre estas para sacarme de estas cosas.  
\- Olvídate de él por un día. ¿Después vamos a ver si tiene arreglo o lo vas a cambiar? – le señale su celular que aun tenia en sus manos.   
\- Lo cambiaré, espero que el chip haya sobrevivido. – abre el aparato y extrae un pequeño objeto – parece que sí.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante cerca donde le encanta comer. Termino comiendo waffles, café de vainilla, jugo, fruta y una crepa de cajeta. En mi caso comencé con fruta, luego un omelette de champiñones y un jugo; para cerrar un café americano y una crepa de frutos rojos. Lo mas importante de todo eso era su actitud y su postura. Ya no se veía tenso ni molesto. La comida lo ayudaba a relajarse y pensar detenidamente. Era muy posible que aun siguiese pensando en él, pero tenía un distractor que le ayudaba a reconsiderar mejor las cosas. Evite tocar el tema. No conocía bien del todo su relación con Vlad, mucho menos si todavía mantenía comunicación con él. 

Al terminar el desayuno parecía que iba a reventar de tanta cosa que había ingerido él. Tuvo que estar unos minutos descansando antes de poder pararse. Dejaba que me molestase con sus comentarios de “mi dieta rigurosa”. Siempre se quejaba que media las raciones o decidía cosas más “saludables”. No todos podíamos ser un pozo sin fondo como él. Comía sin control o entre comidas habitualmente y jamás subía de peso. He de admitir que mantenía un régimen en un gimnasio cercano, compensando su hábito alimenticio. En cambio, mi trabajo consistía en mantener un excelente servicio en la cafetería atendiendo las mesas y preparando los productos para el siguiente día. 

Paseamos por la plaza comercial cercana y su semblante decayó de nuevo. Los adornos del día siguiente estaban en todos lados. Mensaje de “regala a tu pareja…”, “encuentra el mejor regalo para tu día especial” estaban por todos lados. Quizás venir no había sido la mejor idea. Pero, era necesario cambiar su dispositivo. Cuando llegamos a la tienda de tecnología pareció mejorar su actitud y se enfoco en escoger el mejor celular. Al final, termino eligiendo uno que casualmente le daba una buena resolución para algunos juegos que había empezado a probar en su anterior dispositivo. Obviamente objeté por su decisión, pero no pude hacer nada. Él iba a pagar por su nuevo juguetito. 

Regresamos a casa. Comenzó a ordenar su nuevo dispositivo, descargar las aplicaciones que necesitaba y vincular sus cuentas con cada una de ellas. La mañana me había dejado sin ánimos de trabajar. Me senté a lado suyo en el sofá. Saqué el celular y empecé a revisar que podíamos comer en la tarde. Terminamos escogiendo pasta y pizza. Dos horas después pedí los alimentos. Quince minutos después sonó el timbre. Alex bajo a recibir la comida. Pasaron los minutos y no subía. No podía estar comiendo el solo en la cafetería. No se atrevería. 

Abrí la puerta del apartamento que comunicaba con la escalera y la puerta principal. Vlad estaba afuera y Alex intentando cerrar la puerta. No emití sonido alguno y observé la escena.  
\- ¡Te dije que te perdieras!, ¡no quiero verte de nuevo! ¿no entiendes? – empujaba la puerta con fuerzas, pero él otro chico era más fuerte que Alex.  
\- Entendiste mal. No puedo salir contigo mañana. Pero…   
\- ¡Vete!, ya no te quiero, ya no te amo.   
\- Si vas a decir eso por lo menos ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara y no viendo hacia el suelo. Tu rostro dice otra cosa, estas llorando Alex. – Vlad estaba calmado mientras Alex cedía cada vez más a lo que le decía su amante. 

Cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido y retorné al sofá. Había dos opciones. O terminaban golpeándose el uno al otro o Alex cedería ante Vlad. Se escucho que la puerta principal se cerró, pero nadie subió. Alex podía estar en la puerta sentado llorando o ambos dentro. No podía ir y averiguarlo. Mi curiosidad me mataba, mi preocupación aumentaba. Quería saber si estaba bien él. En ese momento mi memoria comenzó a trabajar y recordé esa escena del primer día del año. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Maldecía mi memoria. No era momento de dudas y preocupaciones tontas. Mi amigo estaba abajo posiblemente sufriendo. Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta. Después me alejé y regrese varías veces. Me quedé parado frente a la puerta. Esos segundos se me hicieron eternos. Acariciaba el pomo tentando mi suerte. Un momento después se abrió la puerta.

Me quede sorprendido. Alex y Vlad estaban del otro lado. La segunda opción era la respuesta correcta. Alex estaba sonrojado y su cabello un poco desalineado. En cambio, Vlad como siempre inmaculado. Su sonrisa, su porte. Fue toda una sensación en la universidad. No importaba el generó se peleaban por él. Sin embargo, Alex era el único que estuvo con él. 

\- Hermoso lugar, Klaus – me sonrió y ofreció su mano. – es un placer volverte a ver. Gracias por cuidar de este pequeño bribón. No me había dicho que se había mudado. Lo busque varias veces en su casa. Como siempre su madre tan amable me comentó que se había mudado con un amigo. No creí que estuviese aquí contigo.   
\- Gracias por el cumplido Vlad. No sabía que conocías donde vivía. – Le estreche la mano y con un gesto los invite a pasar a los dos, a pesar de que uno viviese ahí.   
\- Una vez pasé por el lugar y compré una de tus delicias. Reconocí ese logo de rosa azul Prusia en tu logo y tu nombre. Una suerte que haya acertado. – Vlad camino por el lugar y observo detenidamente la parte de abajo del lugar. – Siendo un poco repetitivo, tienes un hermoso lugar Klaus. – Se paro junto al sofá.  
\- Siéntete como en tu casa. – Le sonreí y miré a Alex. – ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?  
\- Gracias, pero sólo vengo de paso. – mira a Alex y sonríe. – Pasaré mañana por ti a las 5, ¿te parece? – camino hacia la puerta, le acarició la mejilla y abrió la puerta. – Nos vemos. Y una disculpa por la visita repentina. – Alex sólo asintió levemente y lo vio irse.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Klaus, mi roomie no acompaño a su visita a la puerta principal. Se sentó en el suelo y cubrió con sus manos la cabeza. Había sido un mar de emociones este día. La comida no iba a ser la solución esta vez. El timbre volvió a sonar. La comida había llegado. Lo ayude a levantarse, le di un pequeño abrazo. Baje por la comida, pague y regrese al departamento. El ya se había ido. La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada. Suspiré, dejé las cosas en la mesa. Subí y toqué la puerta. Ningún ruido o voz respondió. 

\- Alex, por favor, abre. – no hubo respuesta. - ¿Quieres que suba tu comida? – la puerta de abrió. El joven se echo en mis brazos y desplomó su peso sobre mí.   
\- Lo volví a hacer. Lo perdone. Siempre lo hago. – Hablaba entre dientes sobre mi chaqueta. – Soy un idiota, sus palabras y sus caricias me enloquecen. Me inmoviliza, me derrite su sola presencia. Se despega un poco de mi y me ve a los ojos, me acaricia la mejilla y sonríe. – Con este gesto me tiene siempre a sus pies.  
\- Entiendo, Alex. – mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no esperaba eso de él. - ¿En que quedaste con él? – lo jale para que bajásemos y nos dispusiésemos a comer algo - ¿Te pidió salir?  
\- Si. Me había dicho que no estaría disponible mañana. Le había preguntado si podíamos vernos. Al parecer, logró hacer un espacio para verme. – Bajamos y nos sentamos a la mesa. Coloqué la mesa y traje una botella de vino. – Yo lo provoque, pero no puedo con las consecuencias. Quiero estar con él, pero no quiero volver a lo mismo. – Comenzó a comer sin ganas. Con el tiempo agarro su ritmo de siempre.   
\- ¿Aceptaras la cita? Es un día “especial”, supuestamente. – Intente comer al parejo que él para poder charlar tranquilamente.  
\- No tengo otra opción, lo escuchaste. Vendrá por mí. Y si quiero salir. – Dejo los cubiertos y se recargo en la silla.  
\- No te presiones. – hice lo mismo que él. Abrí otra botella. Sabía que iba para largo el asunto. Le serví de nuevo en su copa. Se lo bebió de un golpe. – Sabes que la botella no es la solución.   
\- Siempre eres la voz de la razón. – su cara ya se veía un poco roja – su estado le había provocado una repentina borrachera. La anterior botella se la había acabado casi el sólo y ahora íbamos por la segunda. – Nunca has pasado por esto. Siempre eras el señor correcto, el que me sacaba de líos. Y estamos aquí en lo mismo. – Se levantó y se acercó a mí. – Te envidio.   
\- Alex, ya estas algo borracho. Estas diciendo tonterías. Eres mi amigo, claro que estoy para ti. – me levante y lo tome de los brazos. – Nunca lo he hecho con la intención de dejarte mal.   
\- Lo sé. – se acerco a mi y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Se alejo y como pudo tomo la botella y subió a su cuarto. Me paralizó el beso. Mi cuerpo no supo como reaccionar y lo vi irse del lugar. Mi único pensamiento fue “tu eres el que me hace dudar.”


	7. Amet.

Me fui a dormir pensando en muchas cosas. Aún no comprendía ese beso. Estaba borracho él. Seguramente pensaba en Vlad en su desvarió y se había dejado llevar. Intenté olvidar el suceso y pensar en el día siguiente. Era un día importante para la cafetería, mi primer año con empleados y varios pedidos para entregar. Todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba decorar las cosas. La alarma puesta para levantarme media hora antes. No podía desorientarme con una oportunidad buena para el establecimiento. 

Un sonido irritante estaba palpitando en mi cabeza. Una sensación molesta me presionaba el cráneo. No había podido dormir hasta las dos de la madrugada. La alarma sonando a las cinco y media. Sin ganas me levanté, me arreglé. Mi cara lucia fatal. Nada que un café y trabajo no pudiesen resolver. Baje a la cocina, todo estaba vacío y en silencio. Comencé a trabajar y empezar a sacar los pedidos que se tenían para ese día. Varios pasteles de trufas, bouquets de fresas y tartas de chocolate amargo con fresa. Las fresas bañadas en chocolate estaban listas en el refrigerador esperando a su comprador.   
Las seis en punto y sonaba la puerta del establecimiento. Como reloj, Edwin hacía su entrada al lugar. Pasaron unos minutos y el joven no entraba a la cocina. Se escuchaba que estaba trabajando, moviendo el mobiliario. Media hora después aún continuaba el ruido, comencé a preocuparme y salí de la cocina. Un pandemonio había asaltado mi cafetería.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Edwin, Irving y un grupo de muchachos habían acomodado las mesas. Algunas las había quitado de su lugar. La mayoría estaban como mesas para parejas y algunas pegadas a la pared como para grupos grandes. – ¡Los dos a la cocina, ahora! 

Entramos los tres al cuarto donde había estado trabajando. Edwin se veía avergonzado y me extendió un panfleto. Irving no traía su uniforme y parecía un artista que canta en establecimientos para amenizar el lugar. El papel que me dieron era muy llamativo en colores café y rosa. “Velada romántica. Trae a tu pareja a una noche inolvidable de dulce y música.” En el fondo había la silueta de una banda de jóvenes tocando sus instrumentos. Hasta abajo se leía lo siguiente: “Rock Amadeus presentándose en Antique por única ocasión.”

\- Por lo menos debieron haberme consultado, ¿no creen? – miraba a los dos muchachos con incredulidad. Irving tenía una cara de pícaro mientras su amante se le caía el rostro de vergüenza.  
\- Es para atraer mas clientes Klaus. Imagínate, una velada romántica con la cafetería llena. Tendríamos más clientela así. – Irving explicaba su gran idea mientras señalaba la cafetería y el escenario improvisado que había hecho en la pared lejana. – Te prometo que no será estridente. Estuvimos componiendo piezas especiales para la velada. Tendremos violines y guitarras acústicas y una pequeña batería. Nada de bocinas. Hemos esparcido la noticia en nuestros colegios. Vendrán varias parejitas y con la clientela habitual, será un éxito. – Sonreía triunfal.   
\- Yo le dije que teníamos que consultarlo con usted. Sabía que el señor Klaus se iba a molestar. – Cada mención de “señor” me quitaba tres días de vida. No podía culpar a Edwin, la idea había sido de Irving. Sin embargo, no era mala.  
\- Está bien, tengan su velada romántica, pero ustedes limpiaran acabando. ¿Entendido?  
\- ¡Si señor! – Ambos exclamaron al unisonó. Irving radiaba emoción y alegría. Claramente había preparado algo para su pequeño especial. Edwin lo hacía con un poco de pesadez, pero feliz de haberle ayudado a su novio. 

Ambos salieron corriendo y continuaron trabajando. Mientras tanto, fui sacando los postres a las vitrinas de enfrente que habían sido desplazadas para poner mas espacio para las mesas. Les deje encargada la mañana. Dudo que tuviésemos clientela en la mañana. Únicamente tenían que entregar pedidos y la libreta con las indicaciones se la di a Edwin.   
Subí al departamento. Alex ya estaba despierto preparando el desayuno en la pequeña cocina que teníamos arriba. Me acerque a él y le coloque una mano en el hombro. Giro levemente la cabeza y me dio una ligera sonrisa, pero no me dijo nada. 

\- ¿Estas listo para hoy? – Mi voz sonó débil. El tema era incómodo, pero era necesario saberlo. Saque la vajilla para los alimentos que había preparado. – ¿Saldrás con él?  
\- Si… pero no me quedaré más allá de la cena. Acepto el gesto. Entiendo que fue mi culpa y lo está haciendo por obligación, no quiero presionarlo a más. – Coloco la comida en los platos y cada quien tomo su alimento para ir al comedor.  
\- Entonces… ¿cenaremos juntos? – mi pregunta se había escuchado con una emoción disimulada. Él sonrió.  
\- Si, cenaremos juntos. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada. Comenzamos a degustar su desayuno.   
\- Entonces, prometo algo especial. – Le guiñe el ojo. Ambos reímos. Mi corazón estaba palpitando fuerte y rápido. Me emocionaba la idea. Era el primer catorce que lo pasaba con alguien después de mucho. 

Terminamos de desayunar. El se fue a arreglar. Antes de su cita tenía que trabajar, pero no le daba tiempo de regresar y cambiarse. Lavé los trastes y comencé a preparar la cena. Pasta para ambos y dudaba de la proteína con la que la acompañaría, pero sabía que iba a ser salsa de frutos rojos y vino rosado. Además, prepararía una sorpresa para él. Un pastel de trufas de último momento, le encantaban mis preparaciones de chocolate. Unos minutos después bajo de su habitación. Se veía increíble. La camisa ajustada le resaltaba su cuerpo. El pantalón ajustado no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Llevaba su saco al brazo y un pequeño detalle debajo de éste. Me sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras decía “Nos vemos en la cena.” Le respondí la despedida y salió del departamento.  
Termine las preparaciones para la noche. Eran las tres de la tarde. Había llegado la hora del espectáculo. Baje a la cafetería, el lugar estaba lleno. Un grupo de jóvenes estaba en las mesas de la pared haciendo un poco de ruido. En el resto de las mesas había varias parejas disfrutando del momento. Los dos meseros con paso apresurado atravesaban el local para tomar comandas y dejar los pedidos. Releve a Edwin y durante dos horas las cosas siguieron movidas. Algunas mesas estaban esperando el espectáculo de las cinco de la tarde. 

Cinco minutos antes de la hora se dio el aviso que se iba a dejar de servir mientras durase el espectáculo. Entregamos las últimas comandas e Irving se instalo en el escenario junto a algunos chicos que se levantaron de las mesas de la pared. Los jóvenes tomaron los instrumentos e Irving presento a la banda. La música comenzó a sonar. Una dulce melodía lleno el lugar, el ambiente se transformo a una agradable atmosfera romántica. 

Edwin y yo estábamos en la caja observando el lugar. No obstante, se veía un juego de miradas entre los dos amantes. El cantante dedicándole cada palabra que entonaba y el pequeño amante derritiéndose por él. Observe el resto de las mesas. La sensación era igual. De un momento más instrumentos se agregaron a la armonía que sonaba. Los violines dieron un toque clásico a la música mientras la guitarra y la batería daban el ritmo y dirigían toda la melodía. 

En su última canción Irving dedico la última pieza a esas parejas que celebraban el día, pero en especial a su amado que sabía lo estaba viendo. Edwin ya no podía con el momento, sentado en un banquillo suspiraba tiernamente. Cinco minutos después una ola de aplausos y chiflidos sonaba para la banda. Los clientes nuevos y habituales estaban maravillados por el espectáculo que habían dado. Algunas mesas pagaron y se retiraron. 

Al finalizar la noche la caja de recomendaciones estaba llena de felicitaciones por el espectáculo y para el mesero que había interpretado aquella noche. Saliendo el último cliente los chicos comenzaron a desmontar el escenario y reacomodar todo el lugar. En media hora ya habían acabado. Sólo faltaba la limpieza. El resto de los chicos salieron del establecimiento con los instrumentos y se despidieron de sus amigos.

\- Sería un ogro si los tuviese aquí trabajando hasta tarde. Anden, váyanse a celebrar, se lo merecen. Yo me ocupo de la limpieza – Les dije a mis dos empleados. Ambos se rieron y agradecieron el gesto. Edwin, le dio un pequeño beso a su chico y le agradeció por la canción. Ambos chicos salieron tomados de la mano del lugar mientras se despedían de mí.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando comencé a limpiar. Muy posiblemente Alex llegaría después de las once. En una hora termine de limpiar. Cenaríamos abajo, así que prepare una mesa para los dos. Una que estuviese apartada de la puerta y ventanas. Un lugar especial para los dos. Saque unas velas, acomode la vajilla y tenía lista la comida en la cocina. Diez de la noche, subí al departamento para arreglarme. Un smoking que tenía reservado para ocasiones especiales y un par de botellas de vino rosado. Todo estaba listo. Regresé a la cafetería y me senté en la mesa para aguardar su llegada.   
Era ya media noche, no había señales de él. Saque mi celular y no tenía ningún mensaje ni llamada. Al final, no había sido una cita expresa, Vlad logro atraparlo de nuevo. Estaría en sus brazos en este momento. Me levante y tome un plato de pasta y un medallón con salsa de frutos rojos. Abrí una botella y brindé en soledad. Terminé mi comida y toda una botella solo. El alcohol había empezado a obrar su efecto, pero sin resultar muy obvio. Lleve la porcelana a la cocina y la deje botada en el fregadero. Regrese a la mesa para empezar a limpiarla.

Se abrió la puerta. Gire un poco emocionado, quizás no se había terminado todo. Un chico en gabardina negra con una bata en el brazo estaba en la puerta.

\- Buenas noches. Se que es algo tarde, pero… ¿de casualidad tendrá algún pastel que le quede? Olvide ese intimo detalle y voy tarde a mi cita.   
\- Oh… - comencé a pensar si había quedado algo de la venta del día de hoy. – Creo que no. ¡Ah!, espere, vuelvo en un momento. – Entre a la cocina y saque el pastel de trufas especial que había hecho para esa noche. Lo envolví en un recipiente de la cafetería. Encontré unas fresas de chocolate que había sobrado. Regrese con el chico y le entregue las cosas. – Un pastel de trufas y unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate para tu cita.   
\- ¡Muchas gracias! Me has salvado la vida. ¿Cuánto te debo? – El joven saco la cartera.   
\- Veras… el pedido ya estaba pagado, pero no lo vinieron a recoger. En teoría ya está pagado. – Una vil mentira. Era algo que era mío, pero no se iba a utilizar. – Me hará feliz que no se desperdicie, así que no es nada. – Le di la mejor sonrisa que podía. Me sentía destrozado.  
\- ¿Está seguro?, el dinero no es ningún problema. Le agradezco el detalle, le van a encantar las fresas a él. – Me miro por un momento y me analizo - ¿estas bien? Te ves…  
¡Si!, si, estoy bien. Algo cansado, fue muy pesado el día. Ya iba a cerrar cuando entraste. – Mejore mi compostura y siendo atento le entregue su pedido. El chico sonrió y me agradeció el gesto.  
Cuando se fue, cerré bien la puerta principal y apagué la luz. Subí al departamento y fui directo a la cama. Mañana sería otro día.


End file.
